Seven Minutes in Phantomhive Manor
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: You are invited to a party, and Grell has convinced everyone to take part in an interesting game...
1. Intro

**A/N: Yeah, I know it seems like a cheesy thing to do. But these Seven Minutes in Heaven things were how I got into fanfiction in the first place, so I figured I'd do a little tribute. There will be no 'unhappy' endings because I find those unfair. So each character will get a little something-something haha. Please note that these are not lemons and I don't intend on making any. The items will be a surprise but I'll let you know which characters I plan on doing. If there are enough requests I will expand my list. So now, who will you choose?**

 **Ciel**

 **Sebastian**

 **Alois**

 **Claude**

 **Grell**

 **Will**

 **Undertaker**

 **Elizabeth**

 **Have fun and thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

 _ **Intro**_

You were invited to an intimate gathering at Phantomhive Manor. Despite your initial hesitations, you get dolled up and decide to go. When you arrive, Sebastian greets you, explaining that the guests are in the parlor, setting up some last minute things before they begin a new game. You groan inwardly, you really didn't want to play chess for the next hour and a half. Nevertheless, you follow Sebastian into the parlor and see everyone gathered in a circle. "Sebby! Sit down next to me!" Grell called excitedly, patting the ground next to him. "Thank you, I'll pass."

"Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel ripped off one of his gloves and tossed it into the tophat, annoyance clear on his face. "If I have to play this devilish game then you do too."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said bowing, taking a seat next to his master.

You took your seat next to Lizzie and took the ribbon out of your hair, letting your long locks flow down your back like a waterfall. You added it to the growing collection in the tophat. Grell explained the rules, and the game began. "Why don't you go first, _?" You blushed. "Ok." You reached into the hat and pulled out…


	2. The Ring

**_The Ring_**

"Um, a ring?" you held it up, showing it to the crowd before admiring it yourself. "It's very beautiful," you murmured. Without saying a word, Ciel stood up and grabbed your arm, dragging you to the closet. "Hurry up, I don't have time for such nonsense."

"C-ciel…" Lizzie reached out her hand but recoiled, unsure of herself.

Ciel slammed the door shut behind him. For such a large mansion, this closet sure was cramped, with minimal space between the two of you. "I-I'm sorry if I caused any-"

Without a single word his lips were on yours, bruising you. He hadn't dropped his cane, and so it was digging into your back as he held you. You broke away, gasping. "Ciel!"

He gave an irritated sigh. "I hope that was enough to satisfy you." He turned, reaching the door, and became even more irritated when it wouldn't open. He shook the knob to no avail. "What's the meaning of this?"

You could only blink at him. "It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven. They won't open the door until the seven minutes have been completed." You explained. He shot you a look that seemed as though he might spit on you.

"Jeez I'm glad I'm not Elizabeth," you muttered under your breath.

"Any woman would be lucky to be Elizabeth," he declared, defending her honor, "I won't stand you saying otherwise."

You couldn't help it, but the pity that formed in your eyes was undeniable. "That's not what I meant. Do you always kiss her as you stab your cane into her back? That rather hurts."

His blue eye went wide with realization and he seemed taken aback.

You took a step towards him, which really had you almost on top of him since the closet was so small, "But, I guess, if I got to stare into that deep blue all the time, it wouldn't be so bad…" you said, lowering you gaze.

You heard the small clatter as the cane fell to the floor, and only moments after, his left hand was wrapped around your waist, with his right hand on your neck. The grimace never left his face. It frightened you a bit, since he was stronger than he looked. "Like this, then?"

You nodded nervously.

"And then?" He lifted his eyebrow, seemingly impatient, the scowl still apparent on his face.

Your heart was beating fast, other than at the occasional ball or two, you had never been so close to a man before, especially if you were not under the pretense of dancing. "P-proceed as usual."

He cocked his head to the side, smirking, before placing a tender, sweet-tasting kiss on your lips. It was over just as quickly as it had begun, and his hands dropped to his sides. He kneeled down to pick up his cane. "Feel free to indulge in the Phantomhive hospitality, _." He said, just before the door opened with a burst of light.


	3. The Teacup

**_The Teacup_**

You felt around the hat, and a large, obtrusive object met your hand. _What the?_ You thought to yourself, pulling it out carefully. Your eyes widened as you realized what it was. "A teacup?"

"Ha ha!" Alois jumped up from his seat, hugging you tightly. "That's me!"

Ciel groaned. "You put my expensive China in a bloody hat?"

Alois flipped his hair. "I didn't have anything of my own." He explained.

Grell ushered you both into the closet and made sure to lock the door. You sighed. Of all people it had to be Alois. You didn't know much about him, but from what you had seen, he was a bit of a brat.

"Pucker up buttercup!" he said, making kissing noises at you. You pushed him away. "Stop it, Alois. This is a game. We don't have to do anything. And I won't." He reclined into the sharp corner of the closet, shrinking down until he was sitting on the floor. It was dark, and you couldn't quite tell, but it looked as though he were trembling.

"Even in a stupid game…" he was mumbling and you couldn't really understand what he was saying but it sounded almost like he was on the verge of real tears.

"Wait, wait!" you said, kneeling down next to him. "I suppose we're obligated to at least one kiss." You said, hesitantly.

He looked up at you, hope filling his misty eyes. You weren't quite sure what to do, since the closet was small, and having you both on the ground made it even more cramped, so you stayed on your knees and leaned into him, halfway, and he came up to meet you, his lips touching yours softly. You inhaled sharply at the contact, his lips much smoother than you had imagined them to be. You were going to pull away, you really were, but as he continued to massage your lips with his own, your eyes fluttered closed and you began to kiss him back more earnestly.

He leaned into you more, pressing hard, and placing his hand on the back of your head, when his tongue snaked out and began to trace your bottom lip. You shivered under his touch. Could this really be? Why was Alois Trancy such a good kisser? You brought your own tongue out to meet his, and it tingled as he entwined his tongue with yours, savoring your taste. The door opened with a strangled creak and you were met with a dramatic gasp from Grell. You pulled away quickly, staggering backwards, "Wait, no it's not what it-"

Alois ran up to the door and fought Grell to close it, "Claude we're going to need another thirty minutes," he chuckled happily but you rushed out underneath him.

"No, no we don't." You insisted.

"Haha! My little Ms. Trancy, such a shy pet!" he grabbed your hand and led you back to the circle, pulling you down onto his lap and nuzzling your neck. "You should spend the night at Trancy Manor." He suggested into your ear, not releasing his grip on you.

You were nervous, but sort of excited at the same time. After all, Alois wasn't annoying when he was kissing you, so you nodded in reply.

He laughed happily and clapped his hands. "Then it's settled!" He squealed, "Olé!"

You got the feeling it was going to be a long night…for a number of reasons.


	4. The Scissors

**_The Scissors_**

You felt something sharp and your eyes widened. A needle maybe? You wrapped your hand around it and shrieked, tossing the object out of the hat. You had cut your finger on an open pair of scissors. "What genius put those in there?" you pouted, watching the blood spill from your finger.

"That would be me." Will said mechanically, adjusting his glasses.

Your heart pounded. Seven minutes alone with Will? You couldn't ask for anything better. He followed you silently into the closet, and spoke as soon as the door closed.

"I won't be kissing you."

Your heart had gone from pounding out of your chest to not beating at all. "Oh." You said softly.

He sighed, as though no one would ever understand him. "I have no interest in humans, that's all. I'm sure you're a fine young lady."

You bit your lip, nervously twirling your fingers. "Will we just chat then, for the next seven minutes?"

He adjusted his glasses once again. "If you'd like."

You hesitated for a bit, trying to find your courage. You had made it this far. Fate had had you pull his item from the hat. He was finally forced to notice you.

"W-Will?"

"Yes?"

You swallowed. "If you won't kiss me…then," your cheeks turned bright red, "Would it be ok if I give you a kiss on the cheek?"

His eyes widened before narrowing. "And what good would that do?"

Your heart was pumping blood quickly through your body. You could feel your blood rushing. "Nothing!" you blurted, "Just, all in good fun. Since we're here and all…"

You waited anxiously for him to say something.

"Very well…" he exhaled slowly.

He suddenly seemed more intimidating than usual. He was stand-offish, sure, but that was why you liked him. He always performed to the best of his ability, and he put his duty before anything and everything.

You stood on your tippie toes, nervously pressing your lips against his warm cheek and lowered yourself back down, letting out a shaky breath. It was dark in the small closet, but the light that entered through the crack at the bottom of the door allowed you to see the light blush at the top of his cheeks. It made you blush in return.

"You have soft lips…" he murmured.

Your stomach lurched. Did he mean it? Part of you wanted to jump into him and kiss his face a million more times.

"I…" you looked away, suddenly _very_ embarrassed. "…could do it again?" your voice went up at the end, even though you didn't intend on making it sound like a question.

He lowered his face to yours and quickly pecked your cheek. "Please do."

Your heart raced, and without thinking, you took advantage of his face being so close to yours, stealing a kiss from his lips and wrapping your arms around his neck. He inhaled sharply with surprise, but much to your delight, he didn't pull back, and instead returned your kiss, his lips brushing over yours smoothly.

You parted for air and giggled softly, your cheeks a pink hue.

"I hurt your finger didn't I?" his voice was hushed, slightly husky.

You looked at your finger, remembering the scissors, "Oh, well, it wasn't really you…"

Your voice trailed off as he took your hands in his, and gently suckled your injured finger. Your knees felt weak.

Grell opened the door and screamed. "Will! How could you?"

Will pulled away from you and groaned. You bit your lip to keep from laughing. He'd never hear the end of this one, that was for sure.


	5. The Hat

**_The Hat_**

"I don't really want to play," you insisted, passing the hat over to Lizzie.

"Nonsense!" she pushed it back towards you, "You have to pick something!"

Ciel gave an irritated sigh. Damn that kid was the worst. Would it kill him to smile every so often?

You rolled your eyes. "Fine," you said, "I pick the hat. Who's was that, huh?" You smirked, thinking yourself clever.

A figure emerged from the shadows, draped in black, shining silver hair draping down his back and covering half his face. "That would be mine, hehe." He grinned widely. You hadn't even realized that the Undertaker was here. You glanced around the room desperately. Surely a hat like this couldn't belong to someone like him.

He walked up to you, bowing and extending his hand, "Shall we?"

You took his hand nervously and let him lead you to the closet. You inhaled deeply as the last bit of light left the small room when the door locked.

"Heehee, well then…seven minutes should be enough for you to make me laugh, yes?"

Even in the dark you could see his crooked grin. You huffed. You had always been curious about him but the truth was this guy was kind of weird. Weird looking, weird personality…all the vibes…just…weird. He wanted to laugh? You weren't exactly a walking joke book.

"Um…ok so…what did the dog say to the bank teller?"

"Mmm?"

"I'd like to make a de-paws-it."

He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin with his long fingernails. "I suppose I've heard worse…"

Your small hands formed fists. What had he been expecting? That was a good joke! With another angry huff you stepped up to him, prepared to tickle the absolute crap out of this guy. Then he'd see who was funny.

He was too quick for you though, stopping you in a swift movement and shaking his finger at you. "No cheating." He sang.

You were so caught off guard that you ended up falling to the floor. Your hair fell into your face and you looked up at him, seething, your cheeks red.

He burst into laughter at your expense. "Heehee! Now that'll do, dearest. That'll do."

You stood up, just about ready to punch him, "God you're such a prick!" With your small fist you hit his stomach, but instead of soft flesh it felt like hitting stone. No way, you thought, this guy works out?

He giggled and grabbed you by the wrist. "Fiesty aren't we dearie?" He sighed, mindlessly brushing his hair away with his loose hand, "I suppose there's no helping it." With his hair out of the way you could see sparkling green eyes that shined even in the darkness of the closet. You couldn't seem to breathe. He flashed a smile at you.

"Why would you hide behind your hair? You could have anyone you want!" you blurt out, instantly regretting doing so.

"Hm?" he looked at you curiously and then quickly dropped his hand, chuckling. "Women are too troublesome. It's easier this way."

"Oh." You could only blink.

"You know, I always follow the rules." He purred into your ear, his hand snaking across your torso.

"Um?" you had lost the ability to form words.

"I believe we're required to kiss, heehee."

Your eyes went wide as he captured your mouth with his lips, kissing you fiercely, his grip on you tightening. You heard someone outside fumbling with the door handle, and your heart began to pound, earnestly begging for just a few more moments. Undertaker pulled away, the light spilling into the closet and nearly blinding the two of you.

"Ahaa," he said, stepping out, "We should try that in a coffin next time."

You could have sworn you saw him wink.


	6. The Glasses

**_The Glasses_**

"Are these reading glasses?" you held up the red lenses in your hand, waiting for someone to claim them.

"You could say that." Grell smirked. "How boring," he tossed his hair over his shoulder, sighing, "I was hoping a man would draw my item."

He dragged his feet, following you into the closet, hollering something at how he'd have Sebastian in the next round.

"Shall we do each other's nails?" he grinned widely as the door shut behind him.

You cringed. Was he really not into women at all? There had always been that little voice inside your head, but you couldn't help but hope. You bit your lip. "Well, I'm no man but we could try it. Just for fun, you know?" You smiled, as though you were the most carefree person in the world.

Grell outright laughed. "Don't be an idiot. A tiny, weak thing like you doesn't do anything for me."

Your emotions took over, and without any hesitation you slapped him hard. "You idiot! Do you not have any consideration for the feelings of others?"

He stood there, his hand over his cheek, not saying anything. You could have sworn you saw him shaking slightly. You blinked, realizing what you had just done.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Grell burst out laughing, sighing romantically. "Such small and tender hands," he took your hands in his own, "But so _strong."_

You didn't know what to do.

Grell put a finger to his lip and bit his nail. "Well, perhaps for a feisty woman like you I could make an exception." He smirked and puckered his lips.

You stood on your tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips quickly.

He whined. "Is that all? After you riled me up so nicely…"

"Well I don't know…you're hard to read…" you blushed involuntarily.

He lowered his face to yours, pouting. "Don't you want to leave your mark on me?"

Your heart began to pound against your chest. Leave your mark?

"I'll show you." He smirked. He pulled you up against him, kissing your lips momentarily, tugging on them as he pulled away, and began to suck hard on your neck.

"Mph." You held onto his shirt. You'd never quite felt something like that before. It hurt, but it also felt… _good._

Grell pulled away, his eyes shining at you as he bit his bottom lip. "Now my turn."

You stood on your tippy toes once again, cradling his neck in one hand, before you bit down hard. He yelped in surprise, and you realized that he hadn't actually bitten you, but had only sucked. Your face went hot as you realized you were doing it wrong. Only, Grell seemed to be melting into you.

"Oh…" he shivered, craning his neck to give you better access. You sucked hard, wanting to leave your mark on him, just as he had to you. When you were finally satisfied, you bit down again, and Grell cried out in twisted pleasure.

The door opened just then, but he refused to let go.

"I should make women angry more often…" he murmured as though he were drunk.

Everyone was looking at you, and from their expression you could tell that they had noticed the mark Grell left on your neck. Perhaps you should wear scarves from now on…


	7. The Glove

**_The Glove_**

It was the last item to be put in and so it was right on top of all the others. You reached out, Sebastian's glove in your hand and your cheeks turned a light pink. Oh, of course. Could you have been more obvious about it? Maybe you should have reached deeper into the hat…

Sebastian smiled politely, standing up and holding the closet door open. "After you, Miss."

Your cheeks burned even though he hadn't said anything at all. The door closed behind him, robbing the small space of nearly all light.

"I-It's a weird sort of game, isn't it?" you said nervously, unsure if anything would end up happening. Probably not. He was a proper butler. Your heart sank as you realized he probably wouldn't do it out of fear of damaging his master's reputation.

"Indeed." He said curtly.

You shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be the most awkward seven minutes ever.

"Excuse me, Miss, if I may?" his breath was right on your lips, and even through the dark you could see the outline of his eyes through his long bangs. When had he gotten so close to you? You felt his gloved hand under your chin, his fingertips delicately shifting your chin upwards, and before you had the chance to realize what was happening, he softly brushed his lips against yours.

You gasped against his mouth. A low chuckle rumbled through his throat.

"That is _quite_ amusing."

Your cheeks burned. Was he making fun of you? It wasn't your fault he had kissed you so suddenly. You hadn't been expecting it…

"May I, once more?"

Your eyes widened but once again he didn't give you a chance to reply, sealing your pink lips with his own. His tongue emerged, pushing his way past your lips and into your mouth. You whimpered in reply, nearly fainting from how wonderful it felt to be under his touch. He nibbled playfully on your bottom lip, and, mustering up the courage, you nibbled him back.

Soon you found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck as his own circled your torso, pulling you up to him. His steamy kiss continued, and you felt yourself melting, until he bit down sharply on your bottom lip, the pain shooting up into your head, and you realized you were bleeding. You yelped, pulling away from him.

"Sebasti—"

You were cut off by what you saw. Or, what you thought you saw. It couldn't have actually happened. Eyes didn't suddenly flash red the way his just had.

"Oh my…" he said it in a daze, running his fingers over his lips.

His eyes narrowed, locking on yours. "Miss, if I may—"

The door opened, and angry Grell insisting Sebastian get out this very second. Sebastian nodded, complying ever so gracefully, and you awkwardly stumbled out after him.

"Perhaps another taste, sometime soon." He breathed huskily into your ear, just before you sat down. Your cheeks went red, your eyes trying to stay fixed on the floor as you wondered just how s _oon_ soon would be.


	8. The Ribbon

**_The Ribbon_**

You pulled out a pale pink ribbon and laughed to yourself, "Woops, sorry picked out my own item."

"I think that's mine." Lizzie said, scrunching up her features.

You shrugged, "Well, I'll pick again then."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Grell shrieked.

You closed your eyes from the loudness of it all. "Um…I'm going to pick again? This is Lizzie's ribbon. We can't-"

"You picked her item, so you have to go into the closet with her."

"But we're both women!" Lizzie shouted defensively. You cringed. This wasn't going to end well. You also started to feel incredibly uneasy at the fact that Ciel seemed to have suddenly gained an interest in this game.

Grell grabbed the two of you, and ignoring your complaints, tossed you into the closet, quickly slamming the door shut.

Lizzie giggled nervously, "This is ridiculous."

"Y-Yeah." You muttered. "It's not like we have to do anything, anyways."

"You absolutely do!" Grell shouted from behind the door.

Lizzie clicked her tongue. "Those men are nothing but a bunch of perverts."

"No kidding."

Lizzie sighed.

You both stood across from each other in the small closet, not speaking, the minutes ticking away. You couldn't help but be curious, having never kissed a girl before, but you quickly pushed the thought away. That definitely wasn't something someone like you should be thinking about, at a time like this. Especially considering the fact that Lizzie outranked you status wise, and was engaged to one of the most powerful Earl's in the country…

"I bet you were hoping for Ciel right? Instead of me in this closet." You laughed it off as a joke.

You noticed Lizzie's face drop a bit, and found that to be rather curious.

"Yes, well," she began awkwardly, "In truth we've never kissed before."

Your eyes widened. "Never?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't even know what to do, in a situation such as that one…"

You blinked a bit, your curiosity burning through you, making your body radiate a certain heat. "Well, what if we practiced? It'd be innocent enough. I'm not a man after all, it couldn't be considered cheating."

Lizzie's eyes darted nervously about the small room, "I'm not sure…"

Unable to hold back anymore, deciding it to be now or never, you took two steps towards her and pressed your lips to hers. Without realizing it, a small moan parted your lips, as your tongue snaked out to lick her petal-like ones. She was soft. Softer than any man you had ever kissed. There was something overwhelmingly pleasant about it.

Much to your surprise, Lizzie responded, sucking on your bottom lip gently, a gentle sound parting her lips as well. As though coming to her senses, however, she quickly pulled away, her face cherry red. "We'll never speak of this." She blurted.

You nodded your head in agreement, embarrassment starting to wash over you as well.

As the two of you walked silently out of the closet, not saying a word, you couldn't help but notice the lustful stares of the men in the room. And, not knowing why, you got the weird feeling they had been watching…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this sucks, I've never kissed a girl so...yeah.**


End file.
